


Piercing Stare

by Zhainu94



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhainu94/pseuds/Zhainu94
Summary: Small work for the Owl Fight 2020.Prompt by @h3n5h1: “Everyone knows about Amity's crush. Everyone but Luz.Gay panic ensues.”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 72





	Piercing Stare

You know that feeling when you feel like someone is watching your every move? As if their stare alone could pierce through you and lay you totally bare under their scrutiny?  
Well, that is exactly what Luz had been feeling for the past couple of days, to be honest.  
Not only was Amity’s gaze always on her, but even Willow and Gus were constantly keeping an eye on her, with a small smirk from the former and a happy smile from the latter.  
And Luz was nothing but confused.

One day, during lunch break, the trio was chatting about the last shenanigan King pulled on Eda, laughing out loud and being rather chaotic… when suddenly, Luz felt a chill run through her spine.  
Slowly turning around, she saw Amity staring straight at her from the other side of the canteen, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
She raised a hand, trying to wave amicably towards the green-haired witch, but she was already through the doors before she could even mouth “hi”.  
Willow and Gus shared a look that spoke more than a million words and smiled knowingly towards Luz.  
In the distance, you could even see Boscha and Skara facepalming while walking towards the direction that Amity took, having their shoulders slump in defeat.  
Luz was still confused.

Another time, Luz felt the same shiver run through her whole body while cheering for the Grudgby team at a match. It was starting to be a common thing by now and, turning around, she was met with Amity’s gaze once again, as expected.  
This time, at least, she did not run away, but merely diverted her attention back to the game, faking interest with flaming hot cheeks and a very meak cheer.  
Eda, standing beside Luz, gave her two thumbs up and a wink, but she could not understand why her mentor was so hyped up about her being friends with Amity.  
In the distance, you could clearly see Boscha throwing daggers at the green-haired girl from the field, even risking failing a pass to do so.  
Luz was once again pretty confused.

It was during a sleepover of the Wild Coven that Luz finally confronted Amity.  
Outside the rain was pouring so hard that you could even smell the stench of burning trees while closed inside the Owl House. Nothing but small floating lights were illuminating the living room, leaving everyone in a state of dreamlike calm.  
Once again, the shiver caught Luz off guard, but this time, there was nothing that could stop her from asking the other girl what was the matter. And ask she did.  
But what she did not expect was for everyone in the room to groan in annoyance at her denseness and naivety. After a moment of stupor, Luz turned towards Amity, whose face by now was aflame and whose eyes were currently shut close due to embarrassment.  
She slowly moved forward, putting a gentle hand on the witch's shoulder, trying to be as comforting as possible.  
“Amity, you can tell me. I will not judge you” she reassured.  
“I-”  
“SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, DUH! HOOTY HOOT HOOT” finally interjected the only one that had the lack of tact needed for Luz to understand that yes, Amity had a huge crush on her and yes, she was the only one left in the dark about it.

Suddenly, Luz was no longer confused and that piercing stare was not that chilling anymore, but very warm indeed.


End file.
